The present invention relates to apparatus for minimizing paint accumulation along and in the groove of the rim of paint cans. It has been every painter's experience to have paint collect and accumulate in the groove of the rim of a paint can caused by either pouring paint from the can and/or wiping the paint brush against the inside of the rim to remove excess paint therefrom. Stirring of the paint while in the can, usually with a stick, also may cause the paint to rise above the level of the rim and enter the groove. The problem thus arises when it is time to re-attach the lid to the can should there be un-used paint left in the can needed to be properly stored in an air-tight container to await further uses thereof. With accumulated paint in the groove encircling the rim of the can, the forcing down of the flange encircling the perimeter of the lid into the groove of the can causes the paint in the groove to spill out and down the sides of the can presenting a very messy situation besides wasting good paint.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide apparatus which substantially eliminates paint from collecting and accumulating in the groove of the rim of a paint can.
It is a further object to provide apparatus which is adapted to be attached and removed from the rim of a paint can with a minimum of effort and which reduces occurances of paint spillage thereby being conducive to a clean environment.
It is another object to provide apparatus which is adapted to be alternately used on at least two different sized paint cans.
It is yet a further object to provide apparatus which is relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture and otherwise economically attractive.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.